


history of japan

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dan is a dipshit, Drabble, Fluff, History of Japan references, Humor, M/M, or just Sunrise Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's got a problem with funny videos and not being able to stop referencing them. Phil, too, has a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history of japan

**Author's Note:**

> another short drabble sorry but i found this really funny

“We should really watch Evangelion together,” Dan says and nudges Phil's leg. “I love that anime. Have I told you I'm Kawoshin trash? Because I am. I am a huge Kawoshin dumpster.”

“Thought you were Phil trash number one but whatever,” Phil replies, “I don't like this kind of action-y mecha anime though, FMA was like a huge exception.”

“Try it,” Dan sing-songs and shakes Phil's shoulders.

“I don't really want to,” Phil says.

“Try it,” he pleads again and gives him puppy eyes. They end up watching the show until the early hours in the morning.

-

They're browsing through a bunch of nerdy themed decoration for their flat when Dan sees a Rytlock statue. He almost yells “Phil!” when he sees it. Phil looks at it unconvinced.

“That's not worth the two hundred pounds it's going to cost,” he notes.

“But it's _beautiful,_ ” Dan belts out.

“You really need to stop referencing that history video every time you want me to do something,” Phil says.

“How ‘bout I do anyway?” He sings back. Phil doesn't do anything, just leaves him behind to find something to decorate their shelves with (regardless of how much he wanted to flip Dan off.)

-

Phil's spotty sock disappears right when he really, _really_ wanted to wear one with his favourite stripy one.

“Dan, have you seen my yellow with blue spots sock?” He calls out.

“No,” Dan answers from the kitchen. “It was probably a sock goblin that took it or something. I don't wear your colourful socks.”

Phil giggles. “We need some kind of sock goblin protection,” he says.

“Oh but there is,”

“Huh?”

“You could _hire a samurai_ ,” Dan serenades.

“Fuck off,” Phil shouts back.

-

Dan wants to film a video and he takes the camera from he and Phil's room, despite knowing Phil's been planning to record that for _years,_ but he feels like all of his inspiration is going to fizzle out if he doesn't film it right _now_.

“Dan? Did you take the camera?” Phil asks when he comes back to an empty tripod.

“Yeah,” he replies, “I need to film this thing, I'll give it back soon.”

“I was gonna record mine now, you dipshit,” Phil yells. He's joking, of course. He doesn't really mind.

“Can you call us something else, other than dipshit?” Dan says. Phil feels like he really does mean the insult now.

-

“So,” Dan says, looking at the camera, “we need a name for the rhino. Come on, let's come up with something.”

Phil pulls a thinking face and is about to say another Susan wouldn't hurt when Dan whispers, “you're gonna kill me”.

“What?”

“I have an idea!” Dan offers, not bothering to reply. “How about _sunrise land_?” He sings.

“Fuck off,”

“Oh no, we have to edit that out now.” He says between giggles, unable to stop himself from laughing at Phil's incredulous face.

-

Phil doesn't bother replying when Dan singsongs “now there's more art” upon seeing Phil's forty-five failed attempts at a selfie. He doesn't post any of them anywhere.

-

“Oh God, I scraped the tripod against the hallway wall. Fuck me. There's a giant scratch in the white paint. Phil, what the fuck do I do?” Dan yells.

“The landlord is gonna be pissed,” Phil says. “I'm praying for our souls.”

Dan raises his eyebrows. “Didn't know you were that _spiritual,_ ” he sings.

“I'm moving out.”


End file.
